


Explicitly Free

by AllHallowsEve



Series: Finally Free Series [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Dean Winchester, Extended Coda for s15e19 Inherit the Earth, First Time, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Sam Winchester, Wincest - Freeform, a little rough but not a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:39:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27600119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllHallowsEve/pseuds/AllHallowsEve
Summary: Sam and Dean explore what being truly free means between them.  What they have both fought their entire lives to hide from each other is finally out in the open.  So what is the logical next step?
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Series: Finally Free Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2017772
Comments: 21
Kudos: 135





	1. In the Library

**Author's Note:**

> I suggest you read Finally Free, the first work in this series before reading this to get the full emotional effect, but it isn't absolutely necessary. This work picks up at the exact moment that Finally Free ends. It is an immediate continuation, but with sex.
> 
> This work is unbeta'd and to be honest it was done very quickly, so I hope there aren't too many mistakes.

Dean pushed up into Sam’s mouth meeting Sam’s lips with his own. A fevered rush of desire washed over him, fire in his veins at Sam’s words. “It’s just us, we’re finally free.”

Groans sounded loudly from both men as the kiss deepened. Sam pushed his body against Dean’s wanting as much of them to be touching as possible.

Sam reluctantly moved his mouth away from Dean’s because he wanted to taste him in other places. He kissed across his jaw and down Dean’s throat, using his teeth to nip and then sucked hard at his carotid. Dean’s groin pushed hard against Sam’s hip making Sam want to remember that response for the future.

Dean ran his hands up under Sam’s shirt and would have started unbuttoning it but Sam’s hand reached down and palmed the length of Dean’s dick where it was trapped straining in his jeans. Dean’s head fell back and a raspy “Sam” escaped his lips.

Sam slowly dropped to his knees in front of his brother, butterflies swooping and divebombing his stomach over what he was about to do. 

Dean’s eyes had been languid but at the sudden movement they surged open in shock at what was happening.

Sam moved both hands to undo the button and unzip, pulling the jeans open and down.

Dean’s voice sounds scared, “Sammy?”

Sam didn’t stop, he bent in close and ran his nose up along the cloth of Dean’s boxers, breathing deeply and pushing the side of his face up and down Dean’s shaft through the material.

Dean made a sound somewhere between a gasp and a gargle. He had to clear his throat before he could say in a breathy tone, “Oh fuck, Sam, you look like something out of my dreams on your knees like that.”

One of Dean’s hands reached behind himself and grabbed against the bookshelf to try to hold himself up. His other hand found its way into Sam’s hair. He noticed how soft and silky it was as his fingers carded through it, but then his attention was jerked away as Sam reached up and pulled the waistband of the boxers free from Dean’s torso and slowly began dragging them down the length of his legs, Sam’s eyes initially looking up to watch Dean’s face as he did so.

But Sam could only hold the gaze for a second because he needed to see what was happening, needed to see as the material gave way to Dean’s dick, hard and straining.

Sam pushed the cloth to the floor to join the jeans in a puddle around Dean’s boots.

Dean’s breathing was coming fast and making his chest rise and fall visibly. It was hard for Sam to pull his eyes away from the length drawing his attention so fully, but he wanted to look up at Dean as he touched his skin with real intimacy for the first time.

As Sam’s right hand reached towards the base of Dean’s dick, Sam’s eyes found Dean’s seeing awe and disbelief in Dean’s gorgeous emerald orbs. His forehead was crinkled with a small sign of worry. 

Sam just kept doing what he wanted, leaving Dean to deal with his own issues of doubt, hoping that what he was about to do would dissuade any last minute worries his brother might be having.

Sam moved his face closer at the same time he stroked his hand along Dean’s shaft towards the head, converging with Sam opening his mouth and his tongue swiping out to lick the slit. Dean’s entire body jerked in a spasm of want, he had never felt anything so intense as that first touch of Sam’s tongue to his skin.

Musky Dean flavor burst across Sam’s tongue causing his mouth to water. His eyes never left Dean’s but Dean couldn’t hold the gaze. When Sam’s mouth opened and began to take Dean in, Dean’s eyes ground shut and his head fell back, his hips giving a hard jerk before he got himself under control.

Sam’s eyes watered from the sudden harsh intrusion. Dean’s hand changed from soft gentle stroking of his hair to grinding into Sam’s scalp with is nails. Sam moaned around Dean’s girth, earning another jerk forward but this one was not quite as harsh and Sam was more prepared for it.

Dean felt lost in a sea of experiences he had only ever dreamed of, and which had never been as good as this reality.

Sam was stroking long and slow at the moment, but had been going fast and hard just seconds before, sucking as much of Dean into his warm wet mouth as he could and making up the difference with his clever hand. Sam’s other hand was moving up and down Dean’s bare leg, but then found its way around to grip tightly at one of Dean’s ass cheeks, then began to kneed against it. 

Sam’s hand around Dean’s shaft squeezed hard at times and scarcely whispered across it other times. The suction he used went from slow and gentle to harsh and insistent and then back again to barely there pressure. 

The mix of sensations was overwhelming Dean’s senses and he lost all track of time. His existence shrank down until it was only a pinprick of light, narrowed to the connection between Sam’s mouth and his dick.

Sam moved his mouth backwards, almost to the point of losing the connection and then rolled his tongue around the tip of Dean’s dick as he would a lollypop or an ice cream cone.

“Fuck! Sam! I’m gonna…”

Sam didn’t wait, he dove back down, taking even more of Dean in, now that his mouth had become accustomed to the length and breadth, he could accommodate it better. He picked up the pace with his hand, squeezing with a tighter grip, using all the spit that was flowing profusely from his overused mouth to ease the way.

It only took a few more strokes and Dean was filling Sam’s mouth. Dean’s voice was cracked and broken as he repeated the same syllable over and over again, “Sam, Sam Sam…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It has been a long time since I wrote any porn and so I am feeling a bit rusty. This is actually the first time I have ever just written porn for porn's sake, without actual story around it, so hopefully it works for you guys.
> 
> Kudos and comments keep me going. Love to you all!!


	2. In Dean's Bedroom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam still isn't finished getting what he wants. Dean takes the lead but that doesn't really last long, because he never really could resist giving Sammy exactly what he wants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I hope you guys like this. It was all done in one day and I only edited it once, so I hope it isn't a complete disaster.
> 
> It is unbeta'd as always so any mistakes are completely my own and I will be glad to fix them if you guys point them out.

It took a few moments for either of them to recover. Both of their hearts had been racing by the end. The enormity of what had just happened caused a hush to fall over the room. Sam looked up at Dean once more to find tears running down his cheeks.

Sam’s heart stopped. Had Dean fallen into regret already? 

Dean reached down and slid his hands under Sam’s armpits and hoisted him up as if he weighed nothing.

Sam’s stomach lurched from speed with which he went from kneeling to standing, not to mention the knot of fear settling into it from Dean’s reaction.

“Sammy, oh shit, Sammy,” Dean whispered, and covered Sam’s face in kisses.

Sam’s heart finally began to beat again when he realized the tears must have been the good kind and quickly caught on to the trajectory Dean was taking them, finding Dean’s mouth with his own again.

Dean’s breath hitched at the taste of himself on his brother’s tongue. It struck dark need within him that surprised him with the vicious quality of it.

He growled into Sam’s mouth, which sent a shiver down the younger man’s spine.

Dean reached down for Sam’s pants and then changed his mind, pulling back from the kiss and said, “Let’s go to my room so I can get you naked.”

They didn’t get to move as quickly as Dean had wanted because he almost tripped and fell over his own pants. He toed out of his boots and left them where they fell, trailing a path towards the door of pants and boxers as he stepped out of each as quickly as he could while walking.

He grabbed Sam’s hand and pulled him down the hallway, the gesture was so unusual, and yet so not. Dean used to lead Sam around by the hand all the time when they were kids. The realization of why it felt somehow familiar gave Sam a little chill up his spine. He had just sucked off his brother, his _brother_.

Sam believed he had come to terms with the fact that he was attracted to his brother and was actually deeply in love with his brother, years and years ago, but this flashback was so vivid that it caught him off guard.

But then Dean turned and looked at him over his shoulder and flashed him the smile that had gotten hundreds of girls to drop their panties over the years, but this time it was aimed at Sam. His pulse sped up and he could feel it pounding on the side of his neck. Dean was thinking nasty thoughts about _Sam_.

Sam shivered as he returned the smile to Dean, Sam’s wasn’t lascivious the way Dean’s was, it was beaming with genuine happiness, almost to the point of making Sam want to laugh. He realized suddenly why Dean was crying, if Dean felt half as emotional as Sam did right now, no wonder that happened.

They reached Dean’s room and as soon as Sam was across the threshold Dean already had his maroon flannel overshirt off and abandoned on the floor beside him, and was halfway through the process of pulling his black tee shirt over his head. Sam just stared, realizing he got to. He got to enjoy seeing Dean naked now. He could reach out and touch Dean however he liked and it would be okay. He smiled to himself and did just that, reaching out and running his hands across Dean’s back, feeling the muscles twist and glide as he finished removing the shirt and dropping it down to fall in a pile with the other one. 

Sam didn’t get any time to really enjoy the sensation of his fingertips dancing along Dean’s skin though because Dean had whipped around and began working on the buttons of Sam’s green and tan plaid. He made quick work of it in spite of Sam now trying to touch every bit of skin he could reach on Dean while he did so.

Dean then moved to Sam’s button and zipper of his jeans, yanking the jeans and Sam’s briefs down in one fell swoop. Sam had to quickly kick off his shoes to keep from tripping as Dean began walking backwards checking out every inch of Sam’s tall muscular body, while trying to drag him towards the bed.

Dean’s legs hit his bed and he let himself fall backwards onto the memory foam, not letting go of Sam, trying to pull him down with him. Sam used the momentum to climb up over Dean’s legs and straddled his lap.

Sam fell on Dean’s mouth like a starving man on his first meal in days. He licked his tongue into Dean’s mouth and bit at his lips. Dean let that go on for a few minutes but then pressed one of his heels against the mattress and chucked his hip up and flipped them over.

It stole Sam’s breath momentarily and gave Dean a chance to settle his hips between Sam’s open legs. He began kissing his way down Sam’s throat. He sucked across one collarbone and then moved down further on Sam’s chest. He laved his tongue over one of Sam’s nipples causing Sam to arch up off the bed. This in turn pressed Sam’s hardness against Dean’s lower torso, gliding against Dean’s own dick which tried to harden in response. It hadn’t been long enough but he didn’t mourn it because he wanted to focus on Sam.

He spent a good deal of time on both of Sam’s nipples while Sam groaned and writhed under his ministrations. But when Dean began to kiss and lick down Sam’s abdomen, Sam reached for his shoulder, and with a timid whisper he said, “Dean…”

Dean looked up at Sam and his pupils were blown wide. Hunger was writ large across the older man’s face and it made Sam’s throat tighten as he struggled against his own desire. That look on Dean’s face was almost enough to cause Sam to blow then and there as his dick pulsed against Dean’s hard muscles. Dean felt it and ground his lower torso down against Sam, earning a harsh exhale of air in response. Dean chuckled, “What is it Sammy? You got something special you want in mind?”

Dean licked his lips and Sam had to swallow hard.

He took a deep breath and said it out loud before he lost his nerve, “I wanna fuck you Dean.”

Dean closed his eyes, felt a sharp twisting need at the base of his spine, and felt his own dick again attempt a response, where it was pressed against Sam’s firm flesh.

“Yeah, Sammy, yeah, I want that too.” Dean’s mouth was dry suddenly. This was really about to happen. A fantasy he had jerked off to so many times in his life, and it was going to happen. _Sam was going to fuck him._ Dean’s head spun and he had to put his hands on Sam’s chest to get his balance under control.

Dean found Sam’s mouth again and they moved against each other, Sam being the one to flip them this time.

He exhaled slowly and placed his forehead against Dean’s trying to catch his breath and calm his heart down. He whispered, “I assume you have lube?”

“I’m hurt you even have to ask.” Dean laughed and pointed over to his bedside table. Sam reached over and felt around until he found the bottle. Dean heard the crinkle of Sam grabbing a condom and shook his head. “I want nothin’ between us Sam.”

Sam met his eyes, nodding slowly, but having to swallow hard again. He pulled the lube out of the drawer and kissed Dean one more time before beginning to move himself to get easier access between Dean’s legs.

Sam suddenly had a lump in his throat, not sure he really wanted to know the answer but probably needed to, in order to know exactly how to prepare. “Have you done this before Dean?”

“You’re officially about to pop my cherry Sammy.” Dean chuckled but was hiding behind a heavy dose of his patented bravado. He had wanted this since he first stumbled across guy on guy porn in one of their many motel rooms, but knew it was probably going to hurt like a bitch.

Sam knew his brother well enough to pick up on it. He was pretty nervous himself. “Me neither just so you know.”

Relief poured over Dean. He had always assumed Sam was straight, but also knew what they say about assuming. And Sam had gone to Stanford so, Dean had always wondered if there had ever been any college experimentation. It wouldn’t have changed how he felt about Sam, but knowing he would be the only one, it somehow made it even hotter.

Dean had always been possessive of Sam, in just about every way there was to be possessive anyway, and this really ticked that box hard.

Sam poured some of the lube out onto his palm and made a small slightly opened fist to warm it up. He stroked the fingers of his other hand through the clear liquid and took a deep breath. He looked up at Dean and could see nothing but desire mirrored back at him. If Dean was scared, he had his poker face on.

Sam slowly circled Dean’s hole and then pushed his first finger in as gently as he could. It was tight and didn’t want to give, but then it did. The brothers gasped in unison. This time when Sam looked up at Dean, his eyes were closed and his head was pushed back into his pillow. Sam noticed Dean’s dick was starting to chub up slightly which he took as a very good sign and pressed his finger in deeper, then pulling it out a little at a time and pushing back in. 

He ended up using more lube than he probably needed and made a mess on Dean’s sheets hoping beyond hope that it didn’t soak through to Dean’s precious memory foam. But Sam was scared of hurting Dean. 

After Sam pressed a second finger inside Dean up against the first and started scissoring them open, pressing in and out as he did so, Dean began making such intense insistent noises that Sam feared his own patience would break and he would cum before ever getting inside his brother. Sam had to reach down and grab the base of his own dick in order to stop himself from shooting his load prematurely. Dean felt so good, so velvety soft and so wet from all the lube, the noises his body was making and the writhing Dean was doing against the bed, it was all too much.

After a few minutes with the third finger inside, Dean started begging Sam to fuck him, to just leave the prep and just take him, but Sam was still worried he would hurt him. Dean reached up and grabbed Sam by the hair and yanked, bending Sam’s neck to a harsh angle. 

“It’s enough Sam, I can take it.” 

Before Sam could argue, Dean whined, “I need you in me now.”

That broke the last of Sam’s resolve and he slicked himself up as quickly as humanly possible.

“Put a pillow under your hips Dean.” Sam instructed.

Dean grumbled but complied.

Sam lined himself up, looking down the long expanse of his brother, he had never seen Dean look as debauched and wasted as he did right now and they hadn’t had anything to drink but a beer apiece. Dean was high on this, the same way Sam felt.

Sam pushed against the tightness of Dean’s hole. At first, he was afraid it was not going to work, but then Dean looked into his eyes, and took a deep breath and let it out, Sam found his body being accepted into Dean’s. Once his head had fully breached Dean they both groaned as Sam put constant slow pressure against Dean until he was fully seated.

Sweat had broken out across Dean’s forehead but his dick was fully hard and leaking against his own abdomen so Sam began to pull back slowly. Dean gasped and Sam looked at him, his head was thrown back and his mouth was open, his hands balled in the sheet on both sides of his hips.

Dean panted, “Keep going Sammy, please I need it.”

Sam snapped his hips hard, he hadn’t meant to, but the pleading sound of Dean’s voice made him lose all his composure.

Dean made a sound that sounded more from a gut punch than sex but it was quickly followed by, “Sam, oh fuck yeah, Sammy, please.”

Sam pulled out quick and pushed in hard and fast again, on purpose this time. Dean arched up off the bed, when he relaxed again, Sam stretched up and captured Dean’s mouth, wanting to eat at the noises that were beginning to stream non stop now. He filled Dean’s mouth with his tongue, sucking and biting at his lips, as he pounded away harder and harder into Dean.

They couldn’t maintain the kissing, but Sam didn’t straighten back up. The angle bent over Dean in this way was too good, and he knew he found Dean’s prostate when the noises turned from the guttural growling to form a high keening sound.

It was interspersed with “Sam… uh uh uh.. Sam.” Every syllable, every note, sped Sam on.

He changed the angle pulling Dean’s knees up not quite bending his brother in half but allowing him to get deeper. This also gave him better access to Dean’s neck with his mouth. He licked and sucked sporadically whenever he could catch his breath to do so. It felt so good and he got carried away and bit Dean harshly at the vulnerable space between his neck and shoulder and suddenly he felt hot liquid spew against his stomach. Sam’s rhythm lost all meaning as Dean clinched hard against Sam as he came, causing Sam to follow his lead as he began filling Dean up with his own release.

Dean’s hands came up and locked against Sam’s shoulders, his legs moved and wrapped around Sam’s back, pulling Sam as close to him in every way possible.

Dean sighed his name over and over in a harsh ragged whisper against Sam’s temple as the last of Sam’s quaking stopped and he pulled out of Dean slowly.

Sam fell against Dean, both men panting and trying to catch their breath.

Sam twisted enough for Dean to be able to stretch out his legs and then there was a repulsed sound as complaints about laying in the wet mess being completely unacceptable got louder and more insistent.

Sam rolled them both to the far side of the bed, which since it was a twin, didn’t really help, so he pulled Dean mostly on top of him and that seemed to shut him up temporarily. 

Sam nuzzled at Dean’s forehead leaving kisses as he moved back and forth.

Dean snuffled at Sam’s neck and Sam rubbed circles against Dean’s back.

“I can’t believe we really just did that.” Sam said in a quiet awe filled whisper.

“Me neither.” Was Dean’s soft reply. 

Sam couldn’t remember the last time Dean seemed so at peace, it wasn’t just that he was physically worn out, it almost felt like his insides were glowing. Like he was happy, not in the rowdy boisterous way he would get after a hunt, but like he used to be when they were little and they would stay at Bobby’s and got to play games all day instead of having to practice or run drills. When they would snuggle under the covers and Dean would read Sam his favorite story or listen to the radio in the darkened room together.

It had been forever since Sam felt Dean this way, completely relaxed, making no move towards the “next thing.”

Just warm and still and happy.

“I love you Dean.” Sam whispered against his brother’s hair.

“Come on man, you know the rules. No chick flick moments Sammy.” Dean laughed low to himself.

Sam started laughing, quietly at first then louder and louder, he couldn’t catch his breath, and tears were streaming down his face. It was just too ridiculous.

Dean bit him on the shoulder. Sam pushed Dean’s whole body off of him rolling him as he went so that Dean’s ass landed in the wet spot.

“Bitch!”

“Jerk.”

Sam chuckled, closing his eyes and started drifting in that in between space, not awake but not quite asleep, his lips forming into a grin, as Dean began to climb off the bed, grumbling that now he had to have a shower. It wasn’t until he felt Dean’s lips on his forehead and heard Dean whisper, “I love you too, Sammy,” that his body let go and fell into a comforting slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was really fun to write. It kind of all came to me all at once which rarely happens to me with my writing, so I was quite shocked. I haven't been able to stop being scared of what is going to happen with s15e20 and so I wrote this to make myself feel better. 
> 
> I hope it helps you feel better too if you are having a hard time.
> 
> Kudos and comments spoil me and help me to keep writing. I appreciate everyone who takes the time to read and/or comment.


End file.
